Your smile never disappears from my memories
by bladescream
Summary: GinXOC dedicated to a friend, chapter 6 is up, someone lost their memories, with the help of gin can she get them back? don't own bleach, never will, but one can dream right? sigh its really something that i hope to be proud of later on RxR tyvm
1. Prologue

Prologue- hello, new reader! Or if you are an old reader of mine, then welcome back. Although I don't think that my stories are that famous yet, if you like fight scenes, check my tournament story. Other than that, if you like romance, then this is the story that I am currently working on. This is a prologue, before my friends OC even arrives. Ha-ha well enjoys.

PROLOGUE-

Yachiru sighed. She was looking for her captain who disappeared after receiving a hell butterfly. Although she didn't hear his message, it appeared to anger her taicho. He stalked off, smacking an over-curious Yumichika into a sleeping Ikkaku. They both appeared mad, and actually looked to have a word with their captain, but he ran off faster than when they got up.

Kenpachi cursed silently. Why did this have to happen? He didn't really care about it much, but this meant change. He didn't like change. He jumped off the ground with more force, trying to get an extra burst of speed before arriving at his office.

He burst open the door as a man, about the age of sixty, jumped in the air. The door frame was shattered, splinters hit the floor, but Kenpachi stepped over these without noticing wood splints crunching on his foot. Sitting down in his chair behind his desk, he sighed. The chair sank a few notches, before settling on a current position for the slightly gargantuan man.

Kenpachi belted out his reason for his demeanor. "Why are you leaving us, chuuko? (Old)" "Why have you put this pain on me?"

The elder looked scared, but quickly changed his mood. He decided that it would be rough facing his captain, but he decided that in the long run that it would be worth it despite all of the bruises he was sure to feel.

"Kenpachi taicho, I have decided to request immediate transfer to squad thirteen. With my age, I don't think that I would fare well in a fighting squad. I am much suited for a paperwork job. SIR!" he remembered. Better to add some formality to it, it might hurt less. Besides, it wasn't the whole truth. His captain was crazy, he wanted out; he specifically begged the soutaicho for it. The head shinigami was about to say no, he didn't really take offers that well, but he just remembered that Kenpachi just became captain a month ago. This man was in squad eleven for nearly a year. It was only obvious that he would be scared of him. So to spare him, he agreed.

Kenpachi pondered his statement for a moment. He really didn't like change, but on the other hand, he really didn't like the old geezer. Besides, he was boring nonetheless. He really didn't like paperwork either though. So he smacked the older man in the face. That sudden attack shocked the older gentleman, who was sent crashing out of his chair and onto the floor. Kenpachi then signed the paperwork and threw it onto his fallen form. "You've just been served" he sneered as he left the office, (I couldn't resist). He walked out and stared at the head office where Yamamoto was. Leaving his own at a high speed, he ran to the location. The giant really needed to know why.

Yachiru turned the corner looking for her captain, and hit another dead end. She almost cursed, before remembering that she was supposed to maintain her little kid image. If Ken-Chan saw her acting like a sailor, then she would have to no doubt get a lecture. Wait did she just say lecture? More like battle therapy. That was a much better term for it. Running at a high speed she climbed a perch and checked the horizon for any sign of her Taicho. She decided to check the office, he wasn't usually in because he despised paperwork, but it was the only place that she could think of. She climbed down but then saw a figure that sent chills up her spine. Sighing she leapt down from her perch into the face of Gin Ichimaru.

"Hiya Yachiru-san! Whatcha doin?"

She groaned, she wasn't in the mood for this. "I need to find Kenny, now excuse me fox-face." She flash-stepped with all the strength her little legs could carry her away from him. Risking a glance, she turned around and moaned. He was trailing her, almost as fast as she was, he was just as fast.

"AWWW, c'mon Yachiru-san, don't run away from me. I was just asking a polite question."

Yachiru ignored him, trying to run faster. But the faster she ran, it seemed like he could keep catching up, just staying right behind her.

"Why are you being so mean? You hang around squad three, more often, it was Kira's birthday yesterday, and you didn't come over." (Quite honestly I have no idea when his birthday is)

Yachiru answered back plain and simple. "Because I don't like you and your fukutaicho makes me feel depressed. Quite frankly, I don't like to be depressed; I'm a rather happy person most of the time, in case you haven't noticed."

Gin smiled, she was getting freaked out by him. "It seems we have a lot in common, but that hurt Yachiru-san. Besides why are you mad right now? Didn't you say so yourself that you were normally a happy person?"

They reached her office with the doors blown apart, which didn't faze Yachiru in the slightest; she was used to his anger escapades. But that meant that he was in there somehow. She ran inside. Five minutes later, she came out looking sad. Gin repeated his question again.

She wasn't in the mood, but found herself answering anyway.

"It's because I haven't found Kenny yet and I'm getting worried."

Gin smiled wider than he normally did, (can that happen?). "Did you try Yamamoto's office? I heard that he was going over there to visit him about something, from two of your officers a while ago."

Yachiru released her lion-like reiatsu and prepared her sword so that it almost slit his throat. He frowned slightly and asked what was wrong.

Yachiru looked to kill as she yelled at him for his ignorance. This time however she did curse. Gin didn't hear all of it, but many times he thought he heard the words, "sadistic moron" and "loathsome bastard" (scuse the language if it's even that bad).

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on there Yachiru-san. I only didn't tell you this before, because the two people that I talked to seemed dizzy for some reason. I couldn't really trust their words on it. By the way, where'd ya learn such colorful language?"

Yachiru shot hate-dagger glances at Gin before running off, muttering under breath. When she left, Gin didn't pursue any further and left. Maybe it was because he didn't want to see Kenpachi if he learned of her language, or maybe he was just bored. But whatever the case, he left humming a little tune to himself.

Kenpachi pounded on the door, before Yamamoto said enter. He cautiously opened the door, knowing Yamamoto's full power. However, he looked confused at the sight before him. The head-master of all the shinigami, the proclaimed, "strongest shinigami" was eating ramen? It was true, Yamamoto was eating ramen. Apparently it was lunchtime, but Kenpachi hadn't noticed since he rarely eats claiming that it "wastes more time when you could be fighting".

Yamamoto looked less surprised at one of his taicho barging into his office, slightly because he had a small idea why he was here. Yamamoto motioned for Kenpachi to sit at the chair opposite him and explain his story. When he finished, Yamamoto explained that he let him off, which angered Kenpachi to momentarily pull out his weapon. But sensing that it was truly Yamamoto, just a stare from him made him put his weapon away.

"That's better." Yamamoto said. "Anyway, we just received conformation that a new student would be entering the academy sometime soon. She just recently died, but judging from her past life, she would make a fine addition to your squad."

He thought this through. Then he bellowed at his superior. "There ain't no way that I'm gonna let a girl be a part of the eleventh squad! There's just no possibility."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows awkwardly. "Isn't your lieutenant a female also? Or have you been too busy to actually notice that of her?"

This shut Kenpachi up, however he was still fuming.

"Besides," Yamamoto continued, "There is nothing to discuss here. The decision is final. I'm sure in time that you will appreciate her just as you would, your fukataicho." Kenpachi growled at this last statement, it stung his chest more than anything. He had been the one to rescue her, and he would not feel for ANYONE like he did for his fukataicho.

Yamamoto sensed this and didn't pursue it farther. There were some things that were left unsaid about. He let open the door for Kenpachi who was heading out of the door. Outside was the curious Yachiru wondering where her captain had been too.

Yamamoto looked as if he were about to say something, but Zaraki slammed the door on his face. Behind closed doors, Yamamoto let out a sigh; he didn't like keeping secrets apart from his fellow captains.

Kenpachi and Yachiru were walking back to their office. The whole day's events took longer than any of them thought they would, and it was getting pitch black.

Yachiru asked Kenpachi where he had been.

"Nowhere important really. Just some stuff that I needed to clear out of my mind. By the way, did you know that chuuko is transferred to squad 13?"

"Oldie? Well that was obvious, he didn't interest you at all did he Kenny?"

Kenpachi smiled his trademark demon smile. "No I guess not. I wonder why I was so worried anyway. Besides I'm sure that she would be a better replacement for him anyway."

Yachiru's face perked up as soon as she heard the word _she_. "She?"

"Yes…." He said. He anticipated more crying from his sub-ordinate about how she wanted to be the only woman in his life. However her expression was slightly different than expected.

"YAY!! We haven't had a woman in the squad for a while. Gee I hope that she's like me."

Kenpachi pondered this for a moment. If she had another friend, maybe then she would quit bugging him. But he discarded that thought; he would never get tired of her annoyance. He smiled as for the rest of the way; she was talking to him about possibilities that the newcomer would be just like her.

OK prologue done and out of the way. It took me a really long time to finish writing this, hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Meet Gin Ichimaru

Chapter one: Meeting the Fox

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!! PERIOD. EXCLAMATION POINT! OK THEN ON WITH THE STORY, DEDICATED TO A GIN LOVER XD…._ thoughts are in italics. Its set before ichigo became a soul-reaper._

"Damnit!" He cursed. Why did his partner have to be so slow?

The man dressed in black waited patiently for his partner outside of the bank. He was supposed to be very quick with grabbing the cash. I mean, he had a gun, and the bank teller was an old guy going into retirement. What was the problem?

Suddenly he heard an alarm blare. The signal that it was time for the getaway driver to go, even without his partner. That was the way it worked. Besides his partner was a rookie, even if he made it out, it wouldn't be possible for him to join. He was way too clumsy.

Speaking of partners, there his was, running with a bag in each arm, green papers falling out in random places. He got in the car and both of them drove off. At least that's what would have happened if the gas tank were full instead of empty.

"C'mon! Go already ya piece of junk!" No amount of yelling ever helps in situations like these. "Forget it." The other one said, "We have to ditch the van, and take off. Maybe if we get lucky, we could out run the cops and get to our hideout"

They got out promptly, pulling on their masks and started sprinting, never looking back. Red and blue lights hit the walls all around them as they struggled to beat the police. They turned around the corner and there she was.

It was a girl, about fourteen years of age, standing there with red and orange ice cream dripping down her hand. She was about 5 feet tall and weighed very little for her age. She wore a pink jacket, a tye-dye and regular jeans. Her hair was long stretching down her shoulders and looked sleek with shine. Her expression to the two men was of utmost horror, which was obvious seeing as how one of them had a gun and the other handled money.

Now obviously, the men weren't ready for introductions, much less stopping for her, so they did the obvious thing that they would do if they saw an obstacle. They eliminated it. She fell to the ground, dead before the thump of body to concrete was effective enough to initiate a sound.

POV of the OC:

She looked around at her surroundings, but all that she could see was empty blackness. What happened to her? She didn't remember anything. Waking up, she carefully checked herself to see if she was ok. Little minor cuts, but other than that, she appeared to be fine. Another check, her clothes appeared to be the same as they were from before she died. There was no way that she could have known that however, so she didn't pay it any attention. Looking around her surroundings, she could see that she was in an abandoned part of the village. Out in the distance, she could make out a white castle. Strangely, she made her way to the mysterious structure. After all, it didn't seem as if there were any more places to go.

A short walk later, she gasped at the entrance. A huge behemoth of a man stood in her path, two axes lying on the floor next to him. As soon as she came to the clearance, she struggled at what she tried to say. However, she didn't need to say anything, as she was let in. _Someone was expecting her._ She muttered her thanks to the stranger, and walked in right before the huge door slammed behind her.

A fresh breath inhaled and exhaled throughout her system. Taking a few calculations, she could tell that she stumbled upon a training dojo of some kind. Many people dressed in uniforms were sparing with each other. The head of this appeared to be a giant of a man with spike-like hair. She could tell that he was the leader, due to the fact that he wore a white shredded edge uniform, compared to everyone else who wore black. Bells donned the tips of the spikes, which made a jingling sound, every time he walked. He had an eye patch over his right eye. Holstered over his left shoulder, was a pink looking child. It looked like the perfect team, tall versus short, pink versus black. However many who would voice their opinions, would be sliced into chunks.

"Alright maggots, take ten!" He looked bored. Many times he didn't even think his squad was capable enough, not enough bloodlust in their eyes. Then he turned to see the girl, huddled over a barrel staring at him. "What do you want?" he barked.

She treaded over in a slow manner. She was about to say something when the pink child interrupted her. "Kenny look! Her shirt makes me happy! It's so colorful. Why can't I ever wear something like that?

Kenpachi looked rather annoyed by the question. He knew that she knew the answer, but was just messing with him. She always did that. But he always answered her anyway. "Its because you're a vice-captain. You're supposed to show some class."

She pouted, but remained silent anyway. Kenpachi then turned to the girl. "I'll repeat the question more slowly, what do you want?"

She looked terrified at him; his biceps looked like it could tear a horse in half. But she gathered up her courage and asked him the question on her mind. "Where am I?"

He looked surprised by this. Normally, souls don't ask where they were; they just accepted the fact that they were in soul-society. It appeared that she suffered from some memory loss. _Strange, he thought._

Yachiru interrupted his thoughts as she answered her, "You're in soul-society girl. It's the place you go where you die. Wait hey Kenpachi; can she be the new fourth seat? You know how oldie, left us about a month ago? Besides, she looks fun, if you don't, I swear that I'll cry!!"

Kenpachi never wanted that and then again, it looked like Yachiru was terribly fond of her. But on the other hand, he wanted fighters. So he came up with a solution.

Kenpachi explained to her, that he would let her try out for a position starting tomorrow.

"Ok then". Yachiru yelped out. She finally found a friend who was as fond of bright colors as her. "Follow me!" The clueless girl wound up in her grip, and could only hold on as Yachiru ran with super fast speed, not noticing that her passenger didn't have a tolerance for fast speeds like she did.

"Oh sorry" she skidded to a halt, making the girl smack headfirst into a wall. She spun around dizzily before almost landing in a heap next to Yachiru. She looked up at the smaller lieutenant, before giving her the first sheepish smile that she ever gave in this lifetime. Yachiru looked back with curiosity then broke out with a big grin, "you're funny, what's your name?"

"Etsuka" she replied. _Strange she thought, that she would remember something after all. I guess that it was possible for me to remember after all. Maybe I can find out more of my past later._

Yachiru frowned slightly. She didn't like names like these they confused her. "That name is way too long. Etsuka." It didn't taste right to her. "How about I call you tye-dye?"

Etsuka nodded slightly. She didn't see any reason to ignore her, besides she was her superior now, wouldn't that be defiance? Yachiru seemed to know what she was thinking because she said right after, "Besides, don't think of me as a superior, think of me as a friend" she smiled wide. _The thoughts of having another friend made her happy, almost as happy as the time she met Ken-Chan._

Etsuka smiled weakly and the two continued to walk and talk. Yachiru asked if she liked ice cream and candy. Etsuka grinned from ear to ear. Yachiru recommended that she give her a tour of soul-society, starting with the ice-cream storage unit first, obviously. Etsuka agreed seeing as how she hadn't eaten in this lifetime yet.

All of a sudden, a hollow stepped in their way. _Strange, Yachiru thought. There shouldn't be hollows this close to soul-society. _She sighed, not wanting to fight, but drawing her zanpakutou anyway. Suddenly a sword from a few feet away pierced its chest.

The source was from a man with pure silver snow hair. He smiled a devilishly wicked grin; in fact it was uncommon not to see him smile. He looked like a fox. He wore a white uniform like Zaraki, meaning that he was also of high standard. He smiled as his sword was commanded back into his sash. Walking over to the two, his smile never faltered.

"Who is he?" she asked Yachiru.

She looked back at her with a blank look. "You don't need to know him." The familiar feeling of snakes crawled along her throat again. She had felt this feeling too many times in the past.

He finally walked up to the two and smiled at Etsuka. "Hi, I don't believe we met. 3rd squad captain, Gin Ichimaru."

The first chapter isn't that good, but I just needed to get a little back-story into it. Read's and reviews, please. C'mon u know you want to XD.


	3. Learning your soul through a blade

Heh, chapter two of this story, sorry I personally think that chapter one was bad, but you are the judge, I guess. Many flashbacks in this chapter, I am entirely sorry if you couldn't follow it. This chapter is also slightly longer than normal, because I am trying to think up of ideas for my other story, so I might not update for a while.

"What are you thinking about, tye-dye chan? Are you thinking about fox-face?"

"No, not at all." She said. "Who's fox-face?"

"You really don't know? Boy you're clueless." Yachiru said. "It's that guy you met before." she said with a disgusted look on her face. She really tried not to say his name, if it could be avoided.

"Why don't you say his real name anyways Yachiru fukataicho?" Etsuaka asked her.

Yachiru simply explained to her that she disliked the man, but that wasn't the whole truth. The fact was that he freaked her out. Every time he smiled his strange smile, it seems to feel that she was drowning. Many times, she couldn't remember what had happened in the moments that she met him.

"Besides don't say fukataicho, it makes me seem too important, call me Yachiru by itself. We don't need any titles right?"

Etsuka smiled and sighed. She somehow managed to avoid the possibility having to answer her question. Her checks went slightly pink at this time. The truth is was that she really was thinking about him. She noticed how he always had a smile on his face, his look never fazed her. She thought that this was different somehow. The two laid on tatami mats, staring at the ceiling, from the looks of outside, it was night-time. They were lying down on opposite sides, with their heads next to each others heads. Etsuka thought about the past events that happened that day.

4 hours ago-

"Hi, I don't believe we met. 3rd squad captain, Gin Ichimaru." He smiled a little lopsidedly. Seconds past, they seemed like hours, droning on and on. After about a minute, Gin broke the silence again.

"And your name would be?"

She stumbled a little, trying hard to find her words. "E…..Ets….Etsuka".

Gin smiled. _Geez, his smiles are really bright, she thought_. "Well nice to meet you Etsuka, you must be the new fourth seat from Kenpachi's squad?" Yachiru cut in, before she could answer him back.

"Yea, she's trying out."

Gin's face faltered a little. Seeing the small companion made his face sink. She was the true enemy; they starred daggers at each other for a while. Finally, Gin broke the staring contest, and turned to look at her. Etsuka thought that his smile got slightly largerr for a little while. Or maybe it was just her imagination. He then turned to Yachiru and muttered that he had to leave to go get ramen. Her heart jumped in her throat, beats going a million miles an hour. She found out that they both had something in common, she adored ramen. Actually that was an understatement. In her past lifetime, she ate ramen non-stop. It was the only thing she could remember at the time, the rest of her mind was a foggy blank.

"Bye Etsuka-san it was nice to meet you. Maybe sometime later, we could go get ramen together."

She snapped back into reality watching him leave, the image of Yachiru next to her, muttering good riddance. She hadn't even said good-bye.

End flashback-

Looking back at times now, she wondered how she could have been so stupid. Most of the conversation was one-sided, mostly Gin was talking to her, and she was spacing out. Not a very good first impression. She couldn't sleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his slanted, his warm nature, his love for ramen, and above all, how his smile never faltered.

2 hours ago-

"Which popsicle do you want tye-dye?"

"Ummm the red one?" Etsuka didn't really have any favorites; she would eat anything as long as enough sugar was put into it.

"Nice choice, tye-dye. We'll take two of those red-ones, baldy."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Ikkaku? Besides, you should learn the flavor names, its strawbe…" he was cut off as Yumichika smacked his head into the ice-cream cart. He rather enjoyed seeing old "baldy" working as an ice-cream man. Apparently Yamamoto discovered some spear-shaped holes near his office and got busted red-handed. This was the best punishment that Yumichika could have ever thought of.

"Don't pay any attention to baldy-san. Two red popsicles coming up", taking the red treats from his unconscious hands. Yumichika found his new source of entertainment, and this couldn't have worked out better. All day, ever since his friend was made ice-cream man for a month as his punishment, he taunted him for the menial job. It shook him up with laughter.

"Thanks peacock brow. C'mon tye-dye, lets go find somewhere to eat these."

Yachiru flash-stepped out of there and into the eleventh squad office, carrying Etsuka with one hand, and two popsicles in the other. Yumichika sighed. Why did his nickname have to be so ugly?

Back into the eleventh squad office-

Yachiru lounged on Kenpachi's chair, swiveling around, knocking paperwork off the desk. For hours on end, she and Etsuka were talking about candy, ramen, colors and many other things. Gossiping made the time go by so fast that they had to run, when Kenpachi came back from his trip, shooing them into Yachiru's room.

End flashback-

Since he chased them away, they ate ramen that Yachiru stole from Kenpachi's secret compartment. Apparently even the intimidating captain had a secret passion for ramen.

The next day-

Etsuka and Yachiru were heading out to the training grounds where Zaraki was. Apparently, looking at the huge captain, he hadn't slept either. That was because of how late he got back into his office that night.

Flashback- Yet again

Kenpachi burst into Yamamoto's office. Yamamoto was still eating his ramen.

"Is that the new recruit? The little pipsqueak that I just saw going off with Yachiru getting ice-cream?"

"Yes." Yamamoto gestured silently to a chair in front of him, but Kenpachi instead threw it against the wall.

"She's so tiny! And full of color! It makes me…."

"Happy?" Yamamoto inquired. Kenpachi shot death glances at him.

"Hey, you look like you need the color in your life anyway." Kenpachi stormed out of the office, before almost running into a scared Hanataro Yamada. Yamamoto sighed and pressed a small button on the intercom. "Chojiro, we need another desk ASAP."

End flashback- I promise that it's the last one

Kenpachi growled. He didn't like to wake up early. In a bad mood already, he threw in the first opponent for her, a very freaked out Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"But captain," he started "isn't this a little extreame? She doesn't even have fighting skills yet." A stare and a small release from his reiatsu shut up the narcistic 5th seat, so much that he had to shield himself before he fell. Sighing and muttering about how this wasn't "beautiful" he drew his sword.

Trying to miss as much as possible, he only swung widely, but he didn't need to. She was decent in speed and was avoiding his attacks ever so slightly.

Yumichika wasn't trying very hard, Kenpachi examined. So he yelled at Yumichika to release his weapon. Sighing, he was about to utter the release command when he stopped. She fainted.

Inside her mind-

"What is this place?" she wondered out loud. All she could see was a small town. As far as she could tell, she was right in front of a large bank, its marble-stone glistening from the sun's rays. Turning around, she saw a huge set mansion. The lawns were trimmed with careful precision by a nervous looking gardener. Other then that however, the place appeared to be empty. Then she instantly hit her. She was in her hometown.

"Like visiting past memories?"

She turned around with a sudden gasp. In front of her stood a massive set wolf with fiendish like jaws. His muscularly set legs had claws about as big as her face. With his white Alaskan fur, he had sleek silver fur, with yellow eyes that reminded her of the moon. He grinned devilishly. She gasped as her heart flew to her throat, once again she was reminded of him.

"Who are you?" she inquired. "And how can you talk?"

He frowned, while her heart settled down again. She really didn't know? What kind of shinigami was she? He answered in a wolfish accent:

"Well, in essence, I'm your zanpakutou spirit."

She knew. Yesterday, she remembered vaguely that Yachiru was describing Zanpakutous while they were eating ramen. Vaguely, because they didn't talk that much about it. Most of the time, she remembered her saying things like how they were useless in Kenpachi's eyes.

"Well, why are you here?" she asked.

The wolf growled. Did he really have to spell it out for her?

"Well don't you want to know my name at least?"

She looked at him with wonder. Of course, where were her manners? She thought. However she was taken aback when he didn't divulge his name out to her.

"Why not?" she whined.

The wolf smiled, before explaining that she would have to go through a test first. _This will be fun, he thought to himself_. Her task: to look into the house and find something that she cherished. Looking back at the mansion, she thought of the impossible task. Then sighing, she set off at a run. The wolf had given her a set time limit- 10 minutes. _That should be plenty of time to find her heart's desire, he thought. _

Looking around fast, she set off in a random direction. She realized, the mansion was huge! But somehow, she was guided by an unknown force. Taking a left, another left, a right for once. Finally taking another left, she entered a bedroom. It was layered with pink and frills on the pillows. The bed looked unmade, and the chair at the desk looked askew. Finally she picked up an item that she was drawn to. A plushie toy of a fox. How she knew this, she never found out. Looking at her choice, memories flooded her brain so fast, that she couldn't comprehend. She blindly grabbed one and instantly remembered. This plushie was her long friend. She didn't have that many friends, but it always kept her company. Dressing him up in ridiculous outfits pleased her, making her smile. Suddenly she felt a tugging sensation. She didn't feel like leaving. She wanted to stay. To find out about her past. Before completely disappearing from the ground, she heard her spirit whisper one last thing, his name, before she snapped back to reality.

"TYE-DYE CHAN!!"

Waking up, she looked above her. Yachiru and Ikkaku were standing above her. They moved away as she sat up. Looking around, Kenpachi was still sitting down at the same spot that he was, but looked genuinely interested at what happened. Yumichika lay on the ground passed out.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"Well when you passed out, you all of a sudden stood up with glowing red eyes. Then you expunged a huge burst of reiatsu and made Yumichika there faint." Ikkaku explained.

"Where did you get those chopsticks tye-dye chan?" Yachiru asked.

She felt the top part of her hair, instead of it being straight like it normally was, it was tied up with chopsticks to give a more different look. _When did I put those there? She thought. _ Examining them more closely, they were made of black jade, one side with a white fox, the other with a red wolf. Trying to think up of an excuse, she lied to Yachiru saying that she thought of to go for a more dignified look.

"Hmmm, looks ugly tye-dye. My advice? You should lose them."

Etsuka laughed at this thought, but for some reason, found that she couldn't take them off. At least not yet.

She panted trying to stand, but found that she couldn't. Yachiru and Ikkaku helped her up. She found it harder to stand still, until she felt a huge hand grasp her shoulder and pull her up. Looking backwards at the face of the eleventh squad captain, she thought she could sense a sad feeling in his eye. A trace of emotion from him?

"I am….uhhh…..sorry for doing that to your…subordinate."

His look of sadness left his face as one of glee appeared.

"Don't worry about it. Welcome to squad eleven."

Ok I might not update for a while, due to the fact that I have been ignoring my tournament story for a while. Besides, I need a small break writing so much in a row. TIRED hahahah. Well since you read it, you might as well put up a review on that small button right there. Cmon, you know ya wanna. Please? I'll give you an imaginary cookie on my next chapter XD. Well so long folks!!


	4. St Pat's Day special Meeting captains

HAPPY SAINT PATRICKS DAY YESTERDAY EVERYONE! It's a St. Patrick's Day special chapter, which I couldn't update because I couldn't finish this chapter by yesterday. Ohhh the agony! Omg positive powers here. I wanna give a cookie to the people who reviewed, Bloody-ribbon and Hana Ryuuzaki. Haha that is soo cool hana, you have the same first name as an OC from my story, happy birthday. Check it out; I thought it was good, at least. Well back to the story. (By the way, Etsuka's last name is revealed in the chapter). 

* * *

Getting up from the dust that settled around her feet, she immediately jumped and ran away from the group. Looking around, everyone looked puzzled until a hell butterfly appeared and chased down Etsuka. She started running away from it, until Zaraki tripped her, complaining that her screaming, "made his ears bleed". Falling flat on her face, the butterfly landed on her nose, delivering its message: 

Etsuka Wu, please report to the first division office for a meeting with the soul society captains. THIS MEANS YOU TOO KENPACHI!

Kenpachi who was trying to get out of earshot creeping quietly outside, groaned at the thought of a meeting. Just what the berserker of soul-society wanted to do. Meetings. "What joy…" he muttered sarcastically.

She thought that the butterfly was really pretty when you looked at it closely, denying that she was ever scared of it.

"Your clothes are singed and torn tye-dye" Yachiru pointed out. It was true, she was covered with soot. Not noticing before, she and Yachiru left to go to eleventh office, leaving Ikkaku and Kenpachi with a passed out Yumichika. 

"Shouldn't we take Yumichika to the fourth squad office for healing?" Ikkaku questioned.

Kenpachi stared at baldy for a second and then at peacock brow. Looking back to baldy, he replied, "We could do that. Or we could spar. Either way, its your choice."

Smiling Ikkaku drew a breath before saying, "Extend, Hōzukimaru"

* * *

In the shadows, the twelfth division taicho, having collected his data, left his hiding spot from the wall and eagerly ran back to his lab. He saw the whole thing.

* * *

At the eleventh squad office, Yachiru waited patiently for Etsuka to be done. When she got out of her room, he robes were a bright green. Matching shoes with the robe, she looked like a tall tree with her red hair gleaming in the sunlight. Spinning around, she heard Yachiru silently laughing from the corner.

"Whats so funny Yachiru-san?" 

Stopping in-between breaths, she asked why she was wearing green. Etsuka calmly replied that she felt like it. Suddenly Yachiru felt a slight tremor; while she felt disturbed by the slight increase in spirit pressure, she noticed that Etsuka was clutching her head again. But when she stared walking towards her, it stopped as fast as it came, and Etsuka sat up again.

"Weird," Etsuka said, "Another flash from my memories, although it wasn't anything important though. I know why I felt like wearing green now though, its because today is Saint Patrick's Day." 

Wondering what that was, Etsuka explained to Yachiru about St. Pat's. Yachiru squealed and ran into the nearest bathroom. Five minutes later, she runs backs outside with her hair dyed green instead of pink. Etsuka almost burst out with laughter, but held it in, mainly for respect.

"Hey, if it's a holiday, then I guess I could do this for one day." 

They laughed about it, joking along the way, with onlooker staring, while they made their way to first division headquarters.

"A meeting with the captains huh? That should be fun..." How wrong was she...

* * *

Entering the office, they saw that it changed to the office setting. Twelve captains were sitting at a circular table, eyeing the newcomer with great interest. She was about to rush over to talk with Gin, but her captain choose this opportune time to burst through the door behind her. His robe ripped, but a smile on his face, he calmly walked to his seat. 

"Now that our newest student and her taicho are here, late I might add," here he chose to glare at Zaraki who dismissed it with a wave of his hand. He continued as if nothing happened, "we can start our meeting. It's all about how we determine your status here. For starters, you don't know shun-po, kido, hand-to-hand combat, or apparently have a zanpakutou. This will have to be examined by the central 46 chambers." 

Soi-fon choose this moment to interrupt. "I say we just have her stay here and not even be a seated member. Until she learns to use a zanpakutou, she's a hindrance to us all". Etsuka stuck her tongue out at her, which Gin laughed at. 

"What's your opinion on the subject Ichimaru-taicho" 

Gin frowned on the commanding officer. He didn't know how to take a joke. Calmly replying back, he said that he didn't have any problems with it. "I believe that she would make a fine edition to the court." 

Unohana replied that she would welcome anyone trying to be part of the Seireitei with open arms. Smiling her motherly smile, she politely shook hands with her.

Aizen didn't say anything and for some reason, Etsuka didn't want him to. He made her skin crawl. Something about his eyes, how they were so deep that you could get lost if he stared at you for too long. 

Byakuya smirked at her. He whispered to Yamamoto about something. Looking grim, it apparently appeared as though he didn't want her here. Coldly, he didn't talk that much. "She has the scent of burns about her" he said, pinching his nose. She decided not to use a specific finger that she learned from her memories with the wolf. 

Komamura didn't talk that much either, but he had a warm caring personality around him. _At least he didn't give her a cold stare, she thought. But she couldn't really tell, seeing as how he had a helmet atop his head. At least she hoped that he was nice._

Kyoraku was perhaps the strangest meeting ever. He tried to act all nice and compliment her color from her robes. Whenever he started up the conversation again, he inched closer to her. Soon she hit the wall and couldn't move back anymore. Thankfully Yachiru saved her by smacking the eight taicho over the head with a frying pan.

"Owwwie where did you get a frying pan" he asked.

"That's my secret for you to find out" she said chuckling wickedly. 

Clutching his sore head, Etsuka ignored him and proceeded to shake hands with the ninth captain. She didn't realize that he was blind however until he went to the tenth captain. Assuming that he would move, she bumped into Tousen. Saying her apologies again and again, he said it was nothing to worry about.

"You're really young for a captain, does that mean that you're a really good fighter?" Hitsugaya's cheeks turned red. From thinking that he was a good fighter, or that he was mad for her thinking that he was so young. Either way, he said thank you and introduced himself.

No introductions from Kenpachi were necessary. 

Etsuka went to shake Mayuri's hands, but after that, she felt a chill in her spine. Backing away slightly, she didn't want to be rude. However she felt like the captain was staring a little too intently. However, before he could say anything, the 13th squad captain who saved her from Mayuri interrupted him. Looking a little distressed, he slunk back to his lab. Introducing him, she starts up a conversation with him, while apparently the meeting is over.

Ukitake excused himself, his coughing too much for him. Walking over to his office for more of his medicine, Etsuka left him. She noticed that Gin was talking to Aizen with low whispers. Walking closer, she could just make out some of what they were saying:

_Enough! We need to start soon…_

_But Yamamoto suspects something…_

_Just as long as the central…_

Gin turned around and noticed Etsuka was standing by, _don't wory, we'll talk later Aizen-sama._ Excusing himself, he smiled brilliantly and led Etsuka outside.

"Isn't the sky nice today Etsuka?"

Surprised that he made the first move, she smiled and nodded her head. Relaxing and talking normally they walked in a random direction. Not knowing where to go, they just randomly headed off somewhere. 

"Why are you wearing green today? I just saw you were wearing the traditional clothes before?"

"Maybe its because I don't wanna be traditional" sticking her tongue out at him.

"You seem to do that a lot," said Gin smiling.

She put her tongue back in her mouth. "It's a habit I guess. Anyway, the reason why is it's Saint Patrick's day." She spent the next minute or two explaining to him, because obviously he wouldn't know. He thought about that for a while, before being brought back to earth by a pinch. 

"Heyyyyy!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that. If you don't wear green today, you get pinched." She explained.

"Ahhh yet another ulterior motive for your fashion sense today I see."

She smiled devilishly. Running around trying to pinch Gin again they ran into, Shunsui, Shuihei, Matsumoto, and Izuru. Apparently they were drunk, as it seems.

"Good day." Etsuka politely said. "I don't think we've met. I'm Etsuka, the new fourth seat of eleventh squad."

They introduced themselves; Shunsui trying to get next to her again, but Gin pushed him off, complaining for once to start acting like a civilized person.

"Ohhh I'm soo sorry Gin, I didn't think you had feelings for the newbie here" slurring his words, and smiling gleefully.

Gin turned a tad shade of pink, and tried to change the subject by asking what the four of them were doing.

"Isn't it obvious Gin-taicho? They're celebrating St. Patrick's day!" 

"Wha's that?" Matsumoto asked. She was having trouble forming actual words.

So once again, she explained the importance of the holiday. 

"Oh. No, we weren't celebrating, this is what we normally do." Izuru explained. 

"It seems like I haven't been giving you enough paper-work is that it, Izuru?"

Backing away hastily, he started to turn and run away, stumbling and hitting Hanataro making him drop his medicine wares. Gin sighed he didn't want to bother.

Meanwhile, Etsuka started talking with Shuihei. "Really? An entire holiday devoted to drinking? Fascinating." He exclaimed. She started laughing at what he said, but was pulled away by Gin. Growing slightly crimson, he asked if she wanted to go get ramen with him. She nodded, but before she could take a step, Yachiru appeared out of nowhere and dragged her off in her own direction. 

"C'mon I want you to meet the women's association. I'm the president!" she exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

Awww poor Gin. Yes, he is kinda OOC but who really cares anyhow? Certainly not you, I hope. Oh well, Gin is hard to write about; maybe I should make him more mean. What do you think? C'mon! You know you wanna review. Just click that little button there hehh. Well until next chapter: Meeting with the women.


	5. SWA and Finding What Your Heart Desires

Well continuing on, I really need to get into the sad emotional mood right now, cauz too many problems in my life. But whatever right you're into my stories and not my problems really hahahahhhh…….sigh well depressed is a good mood to write stories with I guess. Thanks soo much to my three reviewers Flaming Critique, (even though it was a flame, I really appreciate trying to write better, but what do you mean by having all capitals on my title? And I'll try to stop commas that much really), Yuki Hikari, (thanks you're ideas for a mean Gin, maybe I'll make him meaner, but for right now I have to get him in a depressed mood a little bit, I might incorporate it later but thanks!!) and to Bloody-Ribbon, (thanks for not caring about OOCness I really don't either, I just worry about what other people think too much sometimes). On with the story!!

* * *

"LET'S START THE MEETING!!" Yachiru yelled out over the crowded room of shinigami women. Banging on the table with a lollypop because she didn't have a gavel, the extra noise diverted everyone's attention to the podium.

Isane, Matsumoto, Nemu, Rukia, Soi-fon, and Kiyone turned around at the president's voice. Happily playing with her pretend gavel, she ran around the room going through the meeting plans that were there. Nanao calmly replaced her after that.

"This meeting will now come to order." Nanao said. "New business today we have a new member to introduce, Etsuka Wu." Sheepishly she stood up and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Etsuka Wu, the new fourth seat from eleventh squad. I usually wear bright clothes and have an insane passion for ramen and ice-cream. Uhh what else…..I also like to keep chopsticks in my hair for some reason…….and I ……I guess that's it?" _Everyone is staring, she thought. Well they could stare; at least they could remember what THEIR past life was like…_

"O…k…then I'm guessing that's it for introductions?" Etsuka went back to her seat red-faced for embarrassing herself. No one seemed to notice though. _Maybe it was just her imagination she thought. _Nanao went on, "Now to the last item on our agenda, where we want to go for celebrating the upcoming of spring".

"SPRING BREAK!! GET IT RIGHT LIBRARY-SAN!!"

Yachiru popped out of nowhere knocking Nanao off her podium. "This is my part now Library-san, thank you. Ok since the last meeting we decided that we were going to all go someplace with anyone we wanted to invite. We all decided that we were going to put in ideas for someplace to go. Now let's present it, I think that we should all go to an amusement park! Somewhere in the real world obviously since there's only one Soul-Society theme park and it's really, really lame" pauses to stick her tongue out at Soi-fon who was one of the chief coordinators of the theme park. (hint: she made it based on a theme of an animal, guess what it was?)

Matsumoto suggested going to a bar/dance club; Isane wanted to go to the beach; Nemu wanted to go to the museum; Rukia wanted to go to Chappy-land. Everyone stared at Rukia, because it obviously wasn't real.

"What the heck is Chappy-land? I don't even think it's real", yelled an irate Soi-fon.

"No it's true it's really real, Ni-Sama already gave the funds and got the contract from Yamamoto signed." Just at that moment being lucky that Rukia was, a loud tremor crashed down somewhere to the west. Looking outside, Isane saw a sign which read, "New Chappy-land theme park, Opening soon."

A boggle-eyed Nanao tried to start discussion calmly again. _This isn't going well at all, she thought._ However, before she could say anything else, surprisingly Etsuka interrupted her.

"We could go to the movies?" she said.

Everyone turned around to stare at her in puzzlement. She felt that familiar rush of blood to her face, she could never get used to many people staring at her. Finally though she sighed because Kiyone finally asked, "Whats movies?"

She laughed. Honestly laughed. At this place she didn't think that she was capable of it. Everyone stared wide-eyed at her. It took a while for her to calm down and explain what movies were. After she explained they all thought that it was a really good idea.

"So it's a topic……" Nanao said. "All in favor of movies raise your hand", everyone did except Rukia and Soi-fon, both of whom wanted to go to their respective theme parks.

"Then it's decided, meeting adj..." at this point Yachiru steals her gavel and smacks it on Nanao.

"Meeting done. Bye-bye" she said while running to grab Etsuka and getting out of there.

* * *

"That was ………….strange"

"Oh c'mon it wasn't that bad."

Yachiru was trying to console her about why the meeting was a huge success. Obviously her attempts weren't a huge success either. They were just finished walking from the eleventh squad office after their meeting from the SWA, (note: it means Shinigami Women's Association its way too long I couldn't). Their reason for going back to the eleventh office? They wanted more ramen. Kenpachi always keeps some ramen in his office. He was off drilling Yumichika on why his zanpakutou was useless. Yachiru recommended that they visit the new Chappy-land site to see what all the fuss was about.

When they got there, there wasn't much done yet. Byakuya was using Renji as a slave to try and carry all of the heavy rubble. Yachiru brought Kenpachi's entire ramen stash so they were well packed.

Byakuya walked over to the two, Etsuka still remembered his cold reaction to her from the meeting. But this time however he seemed happy. Perhaps it was because he could watch over his fukataicho working for more menial and tougher tasks maybe it was something else. Whatever the reason was, he was in high spirits the entire time.

"Yachiru-san, Etsuka-san. Could you take over trying to "encourage" Renji to do his best for the new Chappy-land?" Smiling and Byakuya are rarely used in the same sentence and Yachiru was taken aback by the sudden personality change.

"Umm sure Byashii-kunnnnnn" she said in her most annoying voice, dragging out the last part just to see if it infuriated him. It didn't, strangely he was in a good mood after all, and not even her teasing could do anything about it.

Etsuka spent the time letting her mind wander; she didn't want to order people around while Yachiru followed true to Byakuya's orders.

* * *

Gin was mad. He was more than mad. He was furious. Slamming his hand down on the table letting the soup from his bowl drip down from the table, he didn't even notice that his captain's robes were drenched with noodles and soup. His reiatsu was flailing madly, almost knocking down the Ramen attendant.

"More…..ramen…..Ichimaru-taicho?" asked the nervous Ikkaku. Apparently Yamamoto chooses to alter his punishment even more.

"Hmmm? Yeah gimme some more. And don't make it seafood next time. Get me kimchi."

"Right away" a second later Ikkaku was there the next second he was back with a fresh hot steaming bowl of kimchi ramen. Taking a huge gulp of it, he sighed and started reminiscing about his past meeting with Aizen.

"_Aizen, are you sure about your plan?"_

"_Hmmm?" Aizen had been thinking also. "You don't want to continue with the plan? This is the first I heard of you disagreeing with me Gin." _

"_I'm not disagreeing. Not at all. We could still continue with the plan, it's just…"_

"_You still feel uncertain if it could work?"_

"_NOOO I would never doubt your plan Aizen. For certain, I know that it will work."_

"_Then what is it then?"_

Gin sat there thinking. What had made him question Aizen? He still didn't know for sure. He didn't even know why he had started that conversation with him either. For some reason, something deep in the back of his mind made him want to abandon his plan altogether. Was it… no it couldn't be…?

Ever since he met her, she hadn't left his mind. Her auburn hair, her eccentric personality, her obsession for ramen, her clothing choices, how she loved all colors. He couldn't get it out of his mind. He was dark, void of all color, nothing escaped his minuscule eyes. Slamming his face on the counter, he tried to clear his thoughts. But he couldn't. All he could see was color. Closing his eyes he tried the same thing. Nothing. _Perfect, he thought_, all he saw was black. But then at that moment he saw color. Bright greens, reds, blues, purples, yellows, oranges, teals, all sorts of colors entered his mind.

Trying to blot them out, he found out that he couldn't. Couldn't get away from all the color. _Maybe I should stop running. Running away from all the lights. Running away from all the joy in life_. _Let it all wash over him. Let it command his moods and emotions. _He sat there, frustrated and alone. Never before had he felt so alone. She wasn't there he realized. Did he care? He thought that he shouldn't but found himself missing something. Something more. A joyful nature. A joyful sound. Something in his life. Now more than ever he felt abandoned. Was that the reason why he was so reluctant to leave?

He stared at his bowl. It was crudely shaped and was fully deep with soup. Noticing the color on the side made his heart ache. He rubbed his eyes a little and felt moisture on his sleeve. Looking at his arm, he saw that he had tears in his eyes. _Why? He thought, why was he getting all emotional about this? Was it because he felt……… _he couldn't finish the sentence. He knew maybe straight from the beginning that he wouldn't be satisfied. Nothing could make him happier, not even following Aizen with his plan. He knew that he felt like protecting her from all of the evil in the world, even though Aizen and he were included with the group.

But it couldn't happen. He knew that. He let that idea sink in. Her best friend hates him. Her captain thought he was scum. Everyone didn't like him. The only person who would ever really talk to him was Etsuka and Aizen. But he was planning to separate him from her. Was that why he didn't feel like following the plan? He had no choice however. He knew that it would be initiated; he knew that he would be a part of it. There was no getting away from that fact for certain. Is that why he felt that reluctant to leave? He repeated this in his head for a while. He tried to forget. He couldn't. Accepting that, he looked up to a wide-faced Ikkaku.

"Ahhh don't scare me like that!!"

"I'm so sorry Ichimaru-taicho, but you were spacing out there for a second. Besides its getting dark shouldn't you be getting back to your office? Besides it's almost closing time."

He looked up. Indeed it was getting dark. _Just how long have I been spacing out? He thought. _He sat there looking at his almost full bowl. Ikkaku noticed that he stared intently.

"See that's what happens. If you space out and don't eat your ramen, it gets cold like that"

Feeling agrivated, he launched his bowl at Ikkaku and marched off to third division office. His mark was true, getting up from the counter Ikkaku looked like a bald easter egg. (thanks for the line bloody ribbon, i compleatly forgot)

* * *

HA-HA I used an Easter expression. It's in the holiday season after all. I know it was a lame one, but I thought that I needed something to celebrate it and I just thought of it at the end. Work with me please? It's really easy to get emotional like Gin. There's too much crap in my life and I'm the garbage man trying to sort it all out. So right now, I feel like Gin. Not that good really. I need to get a hold of myself. But I find that that's harder every day now. Too much nostalgia and even events in my life right now. It's just all too complicated; I don't feel like boring you with the details.

There's that review button again, I must ask of you to please press it for me. Pretty please? If you like the story, then please review because I'm trying to decide on whether I should put in another chapter before I try an April-fool's chapter or if I should just wait for April Fool's day for my new chapter. If you review, another one might come out before. Basically it's like this:

Lotsa reviews: really long chapter about April-fool's day, maybe twice as long as my originals, or two chapters, one of April fools and another chapter on a random day. I'll decide which one to do, depending if I have a lot to do, expect a super cool April fool's chapter then.

Not a lot or none: an average chapter bout April fools day.

So please review, cmon you know you want to, or Gin will get mad and use shinso to smite you evil people. LOL just kidding. Trying to restrain him.


	6. April fools? But who's the real fool?

Well…….two reviews………. At least it's like something right? Trying to maintain a positive thing here. Well, I was deciding to make an April fools chapter, not making it that long, but it just kinda flowed once I got the ideas, hmm but its ending at a slight cliff hanger so ha! That should influence more reviews lol. Thanks to Bloody-Ribbon, thanks for telling me to get better I try. I'm still slightly sad, but yeah not really so its cool, I'm trying to get into a happy joking mood in this chapter. Thanks also to tootsiepopgurl, thanks for the review, I hope that everything works out for them too. I really wish it will be a good ending; believe it or not, I have the entire ending planned out. This fic is going to last for a really long time while, and I have a good ending version and a bad-ending version. Just thought that I'd point it out. I hope it's a good version LOL!! Who doesn't? Anyway on with the story. And I know that April fools was yesterday, I'm not dumb, I just didn't have enough time and motivation in life.

* * *

Gin struggled back to his headquarters. _Its dark, he realized_. It really was late. He didn't realize how much he was deep in thought. However, what he didn't notice again was a lurking shadow behind the wall. Bumping into him, he encountered Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Bah, watch where you're going!!" he screeched. But upon seeing Gin he smiled. _What a coincidence, just the person he was looking for. _Reaching behind his back, he threw powder from a canister. Sleep overpowered Gin with the last thing he saw being the maniacal scientist looming over him.

* * *

"Where's all my damn freking RAMEN!?"

It was midnight. Yachiru and Etsuka were fast asleep, Yachiru dreaming about Renji running away from her. In her dream, she was inside of a robot suit and snapping his Bankai in half. Over and over again. It's made her smile. So those two were safe from Kenpachi. However Ikkaku and Yumichika weren't.

"I keep telling you, I don't know what happened to your damn ramen". Ikkaku was pissed. First of all, Yumichika wasn't helping at all; he had to go through his taicho alone. Secondly, he had no idea where his ramen went; he had his own ramen shop to deal with. Thirdly it was midnight he didn't feel like it after all he just got back from working the ramen shop with no help. _Thanks… he promised to curse Yamamoto once he got enough sleep. _Fourth, Yumichika in addition to not helping, was complaining how this lack of sleep did wonders to his hair.

"It's got so many split ends… please let us sleep Zaraki-taicho…" Clutching his weakened strands, he whined, but Zaraki shunned him out. All through out the night, the citizens in the Rukongai 44 were wondering who emitted that girlish scream from the eleventh division.

* * *

"What happened to you guys?"

"What?"

"I said what happened?"

"Yachiru, stop laughing or I swear that I'll make you regret it."

It was early morning the next day. Yachiru and Etsuka were walking around and happened to chance upon Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ikkaku looked awful, he had bags under his eyes and looked extremely irritable. That was nothing compared to Yumichika however. You could see parts where his hair used to be peacock feathers poking out at his hair. Looking extremely pissed he started talking in a random high-pitched voice all about how none of his hair products could cure the "injustice".

"God the only injustice is your voice, now pipe down!!" Ikakku yelled while using his sheath to smack him on the head. Mutterings of "losing my essence" were heard from the mouth of Yumichika whilst he fell down hitting the ground with a thump.

Slightly happier that his annoying friend had been silenced, he explained to the two what had happened. Meanwhile a groggy Gin awoke from a long nights slumber.

* * *

"Gahhh, that was a bad nights sleep", Gin mumbled to himself. He put on his slippers and walked into the bathroom. Looking at the mirror, he started to brush his teeth. Except that he was looking at the cabinet. And his toothbrush was too far above him. Crying out loud, he ran out of the room.

Running smack into Etsuka, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

No one said anything.

Then Yachiru burst out. Laughing.

"SHUT UP!!" screeched Gin.

Etsuka tried to stifle a laugh also, but found out that she couldn't. Looking at Ikkaku she could see that he was already laughing out loud also. Then she couldn't help it. She had to laugh, laughter came by so fast, and she was literally on the ground laughing until she couldn't take it anymore. Gin looked pissed and for good reason. He now realized that that powder made him shrink down a foot. Now he was literally 5 foot 5, (AN: I know that that doesn't seem too short or anything, but bear with me, my friend wanted this to be his height, just pretend he has like an extra tall sink or something).

After fifteen or so long minutes for Gin, he started explaining what happened to him. Calming down, Etsuka advised him to go see Unohana and offered to walk with him there. Yachiru and Ikkaku dragged Yumichika to go get some more beer. _At least then I would get to know him better, she thought. _While on the way there she teased him and pestered him about his height again and again.

"Now your just like my height!!" A smile

"Now I don't have to look at your belly when I talk" A playful shove.

Gin kept it in. He still didn't really know how he felt. That whole incident at the ramen shop still burned clear into his head. He tried to show no emotion and was really reserved. But a hell butterfly landing on his shoulder perked his head up. A message was sent to every captain that there was to be another meeting. Gin sighed, _there were too many damn meetings._

* * *

She thought that it was strange that Gin didn't fight back. Usually when she teased him he was trying to defend himself with a smile. Now though, he seemed to have something on his mind. Etsuka breathed in deep and exhaled. Whatever it was, she hoped that he felt better. Just before exhaling though, Yachiru popped out of nowhere and landed on her head.

"TYYEEE DYEEE CHAAANN!!" she screamed.

Etsuka emitted a squeak of surprise when her fukutaicho landed on top of her head. This surprised her like mad until her vice-captain then suggested the idea for them to go get drinks. Etsuka frowned. Usually she didn't drink; after all she was just a teenager. But after all, it wasn't everyday that you found out that you were a spirit and you found out that nothing could kill you. And anyway she needed to get her mind off of Gin. So…

"What the hell? Of course lets go. I always wondered what happens when you're drunk." She said with a sheepish smile. Yachiru cheered and they headed for a bar nearby.

* * *

At the bar:

Yachiru and Etsuka were by themselves at the bar, mainly because the regular customers, Shunsui and Kenpachi, were at the meeting. The bar was a grubby little place and the bartender looked worse. Both of the shinigami drank a total of eight bottles but I'll leave it to your imagination who drank what.

"Yachiru…" Etsuka slurred, "I've been thinking…you're my hic bestest buddy ever. Let always be bestest buddies ok?"

Yachiru always drunk raised her glass to the center of the table. "To friendship" she said without the slightest bit of a slur in her voice.

"You know, you know, YOU KNOW…..Yachiru old buddy old pal of mine, I was thinking….about what happened with Gin and I.."

" You love Giiiinnn" Yachiru yelped out in a drunken voice.

"NO I don't!! And anyways I wasn't talking about Gin really…I was talking about how sad it was that Mayuri pranked Gin on April fools day and everything… so I was wondering… (Here she leaned closer to Yachiru and whispered) if we go and prank Mayuri!!"

"Yes!! I always wanted to prank that obese clown. Lets go!!" Yachiru yelled at the top of her lungs, (here Etsuka tried to hush her by putting her hand over her mouth).

"Don't get so loud Yachiru…………lets go". She motioned Yachiru to follow her to Mayuri's lab; they knew that he would be away for the meeting. When the door was left swinging you could see a faint smile on Yachiru's face as if she wanted to go, not because she was drunk, but because she wanted her to finally help her friend see the light. _Finally that stupid tye-dye chan can finally get to know whom she really wants to know._

* * *

Gin walked up the steps to the first division office. Accidentally bumping into someone, he recognized Unohana-taicho who looked extremely startled by his lack of height. Explaining quickly for a second time, he was literally out of breath before asking for help. It took only five minutes for Unohana to be able to figure out what happened, especially once she figured out that Mayuri was involved. She had seen way too many cases of these kinds of symptoms especially considering that today was April fools day. Personally she never saw the point of this whole pointless day. Pointing out to him that the symptoms would disappear in a day she walked inside the office followed by a calm looking Gin. While this was happening, a few people were seen sneaking off into the twelfth division lab.

* * *

Mayuri came out of that meeting as fast as he could, swearing under his breath. _That damn Kenpachi, he's like a monster. What kind of person attacks you during a meeting? _Clutching what used to be his left arm he hobbled of to his lab. Searching madly he finally found what he needed, his trusty limb growing serum. Injecting it into his stump, he sighed feeling the familiar feeling of skin stretching out once again. But that wasn't what happened.

A high-pitched scream could be heard from twelfth division office. Etsuka giggled like mad. She had to split up with Yachiru however, because vice-captain Nemu, caught them and they had to split paths. Luckily it seems as though the twelfth division fukutaicho abandoned the chase because she couldn't see her anymore. Slowing down, she started to slow down to a walking pace. But seeing as how she couldn't stop in time, she ran into, (you guessed it), Gin Ichimaru.

Forgetting all formalities, Etsuka almost yelled at him but stopped when she saw whom it was. Feeling her face flush, she was about to say something but Mayuri's shrieks could be heard from just a few feet away behind them.

"Run!!"

Feeling his legs having a mind of his own, he ran off bewildered looking for a chance to say something. Soon they reached a beach. Feeling nostalgic, this was where he had felt that one emotion so long ago. But that was in the past now. All that he felt from back then was heartbreak and woe. It didn't suit him that this was just so happened to be where they were headed. Somehow he just seemed to follow her wherever she lead him. On the way there though, he noticed that she had been drinking, having to pause at random times to catch her while she was falling. It seemed that she knew where to go leading the bewildered captain to a nearby cliff overlooking the sunset now gazing down upon them.

They sat catching their breath before Gin finally said something, "What was THAT about?"

Etsuka smiled and giggled with glee stopping to hiccup while she told the story about how they got back Mayuri. Gin couldn't help but offer up a small smile;_ she really was something he thought._

"You know that you're dead right"

She smiled. "Doesn't matter. I wanted to get revenge for you Ichimaru-taicho."

He said his thanks and looked down sheepishly. He noticed that one of her chopsticks from her hair fell off on the ground when she was "tipping" over on one of her dizzy spells. Looking up he noticed that she noticed.

"Its ok I got it" Gin said.

They both bent down to get the wooden utensil. And banged their heads. Classic.

"OW!!" she yelled out.

"Sorry sorry". He actually got the chopstick from the ground though and handed it to her while she was still rubbing her forehead. He put it on for her, brushing away her hair. It was a good thing that Gin put it on behind her head or else he would have seen her blush very red. (Actually maybe that is good, your opinion).

"Ahahaha you look really cute when you clutch your forehead like that ya know?" smiling his trademark smile.

She got crimson like mad and started to change the topic, personally she liked teasing him about his height more. This went on for about five minutes until a silence started. Started and seemed to never end. Then finally Etsuka broke the silence this time.

"I love yo……hic you"

"What was that" he was sure that he misheard.

"I lo…hic love you" she repeated.

"Are you sure that you're really saying that correctly, I mean its April fool's day after all. When Mayuri tricked me, I said to myself that this was the last time."

"No no its not like that at all!!" she stammered, her cheeks growing more red, if at all possible.

"Then is it because you're drunk?" he said with an inquisitive look. He still didn't know how to feel. He just suddenly wished that he could control time right about now.

"Uhhhhh yeah I guess your right. Maybe its because I am drunk." She said dismissively with her mouth tilted at a sideward angle. _Maybe he can't accept it right now. He's sure finding an awful lot of excuses. And who knows? I really think he's cute, but maybe it really COULD be because I'm drunk._

Gin sighed. _DAMNIT, she accepted that response. That was really the only response that he had. He couldn't discard that fact that she was drunk or else it would have been really awkward later on if she really didn't feel that way. And if she did reject that idea and say what she said was truly genuine I wouldn't know what to do anymore…_ He was about to say something more but all of a sudden her mouth opened up wide. His eyes opened wide in shock, something was happening. And whatever it was almost made the cliff that they were standing on break off.

* * *

AHAHA cliffhangers get it /? Even though it was a really long chapter than normal, I decided to end this with a cliffhanger. If I get more than three reviews then I'll work on this story more. Other than that if I don't, ill work on my other story and then get back to this story later. Don't worry if you care, it won't be that much of a break. Besides that story NEEDS to be updated. But no ideas still again. RxR and gahh I got owned at april fools. Like four different pranks at once. If anyone cares what they were, tell me in a review and ill pm what happened. Other than that so long!! And once again thank you for your reviews!! They make me super happy!! Believe me I need to be happy these days… it's been a while since I ever felt truly happy. Wish me luck!!


	7. New Update, not a new chapter sorry

HEY! Its bladescream again, and thanks for the reviews guys! :D I was actually in Thailand for the entire summer and ever since school's started for me way back in September I've been bombarded with homework, senior year! Yay! Haha, so anyways, I've completely been neglecting my stories for a while, and I'm going to TRY and restart on this, catch up on things, bits here and there, there's still a cliffhanger, I'm sorry for that, but I'll try and get a new chapter up ASAP. I'll continue to try and work on this story, I haven't been updating at all since march, and hopefully I still have some fans out there. If not oh well, but again, I'm really sorry about not updating and such, and hopefully this story will be a success. I'll work hard! Wish me luck XD


End file.
